<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Night In by JenniferDallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706595">Quiet Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDallas/pseuds/JenniferDallas'>JenniferDallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Work Day, Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kenma is a Sweetheart, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDallas/pseuds/JenniferDallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had an absolutely horrible day at work. All you want is to cuddle with your boyfriend. Thankfully, he's amazingly accomodating and knows just what you need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    A soft, relieved sigh passed your lips as you unlocked the door to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. Quietly opening the door, you were relieved that you could hear his voice coming from the second bedroom. That meant the door was open. That meant he wasn’t streaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kicking off your shoes, you placed them in the nook before you moved to the kitchen. It only took a few minutes to put away the groceries you’d gotten on your way home, then you padded down the hallway. Bypassing the room where your boyfriend was talking on the phone while he played a game, you stripped your clothes off and put them in the hamper to wash over the weekend, before you cleaned the day from your body. Once you were finished, you put on your comfiest clothes; a pair of loose pajama pants and a shirt from your boyfriends’ high school days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once you were dressed, you moved to the room where your boyfriend, Kozume Kenma, was still on the phone with his friend Kuroo, his eyes not leaving the TV screen. His hair was in its customary loose bun, low on the back of his head. Several strands of black hair with blonde tips hung on either side of his face. He glanced up at you with a smile that fell slightly when he saw how tired you probably looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Without waiting for permission, you moved into the room. Pulling one hand away from the controller, you straddled his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist as you did the same with your arms. Your face you pressed into his right shoulder as you let out a shuddering sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Kuroo, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Kenma said softly. You vaguely heard Kuroo say his goodbye’s before Kenma hung up, setting down his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>After a moment, you felt him wrap his arms around your waist. He must have paused his game, sensing you needed comfort at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Bad day?” he asked softly, his voice a comforting rumble in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” you muttered, pressing yourself as close to him as you could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>You unloaded, telling him about the rude customers, the endless vitriol spewed at you through the day, even the minor argument you’d gotten into with your manager about said customers. When you finished, you sighed into Kenma’s shoulder. His head was leaned against yours, and his arms were tight around you, one had rubbing circles on your lower back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How about we watch some movies tonight?” he asked you softly. “I’ll order some dinner, and I think we have some snacks and soda. You want to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>You smiled softly and nodded into his shoulder. Effortlessly, he stood from his seat, eliciting a soft yelp from you. It always surprised you when he showed off the strength he held in his compact body. He moved into the bedroom and deposited you on the bed, wrapping you in the weighted throw that was draped over the end of the bed. He gave you a kiss on your forehead and a smile. “You stay right here. I’ll order in and get everything set up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kenma left the room and you couldn’t stop the small smile that spread over your face. It wasn’t often that Kenma would set aside gaming in order to just lay around and watch movies with you. It wasn’t that he was a bad boyfriend; the opposite, actually. He just was dedicated to his fans. You understood and supported him. But on nights like these, when you’d had an absolutely horrible day and just wanted to cuddle with Kenma, he always made the time for you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>After almost ten minutes, Kenma returned with a tray of snacks and four cans of soda. Smiling, he set the tray at the corner of the bed. “I’m going to turn off my system and wait for the food to get here.” He pointed at you with a stern look. “Don’t touch the snacks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Smirking, you leaned against the headboard of the bed and waved him off. He gives you another stern look before he leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once the door shuts behind him, you get up to rearrange the room so you both can more comfortably watch movies while cuddled up and eating. You pull the comforter and pillows down to the floor and create a pseudo-nest for you to settle into once he returned to the room with dinner. You set up the tray to sit between the nest and the TV and smiled as you once more wrapped yourself in the weighted blanket, settling in the nest and leaning back against the pillows. Your timing was apparently perfect, because Kenma came into the room carrying two bags. You could already smell your favorite take out as he shut the door of the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re amazing,” the words were automatic as you helped him set everything up on the tray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kenma smiled at you and kissed your forehead as he turned on the blu-ray player and put in your favorite movie, knowing you just needed the familiar and comfortable. Once he set everything up, he settled in the nest with you, pulling you to sit between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>While the movie started, you both ate quietly, sometimes feeding each other bits of your food. Kenma was always sweet and affectionate, but it was moments like this that reinforced your love for him; the moments when he would set everything else aside to spend time with you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>When you’d both eaten your fill, you pushed the tray further away so you both could stretch out a bit. As you did, Kenma’s fingers trailed across your ribs. You let out a soft yelp and jerked slightly away from him, taking in his sly smile. Growling, you retaliated, digging your fingers between his own ribs, making him laugh. The tickle fight that ensued made tears roll down your cheeks with your laughter. Once you’d both exhausted yourselves, Kenma pulled you to lay across his chest, breathing heavily. You smiled and nuzzled as close as you could, breathing in his clean scent. Your eyes drifted closed as he held you tightly, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>